


Его запах

by IryStorm



Series: Silver-black moments [1]
Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая встреча.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Его запах

**Author's Note:**

> Входит в цикл "Silver-black moments".

Он пах озоном и городом. Это был первый запах за последние полгода, который она смогла определить и назвать. Все остальные сливались для нее в сплошной безликий поток. Все эти люди вокруг и контракторы — они были одинаковые. А он — другой.  
— Инь, это Хей, будешь его проводником завтра. Хей теперь в нашей команде.  
— Понятно.  
Хей. Почти как «выдох». Воздух. Не имя, прозвище. Впрочем, и ее саму когда-то звали совсем ина...  
Девушка не додумала мысль, утратив к ней всякий интерес. Так теперь случалось постоянно. Думать не было смысла, думать было... скучно? Думать было не надо. Так проще и так правильнее.  
Инь перевела взгляд на нового контрактора в их команде. Рост выше среднего, телосложение худощавое, азиатские, но не японские черты лица. Жесткие черные волосы. Черные глаза. Смотрят прямо, зло. Губы поджаты. Пахнет озоном.  
Девушка сморгнула. Образ был запечатлен перед глазами очень ярко. Запомнила.  
— Хей... — на выдохе и тихонько.


End file.
